The invention relates to a rotatable breech mechanism.
To release a cartridge from a cartridge chamber utilizing a rotatable breech mechanism, it is known from the DE 37 18 431 C2 to provide a spring-loaded extractor at the front end of the chamber, which extractor, when the chamber is closed, grips in front of the edge of the bottom of the sleeve of a cartridge inserted into the cartridge housing. A raised projection exists at the front end of the chamber, which projection is in contact with an inclined extending ramp on the sleeve of the chamber. When the chamber is moved into the open position by the chamber handle, then the raised projection is then moved along the inclined extending ramp, thus automatically causing the chamber housing to carry out a movement rearwardly away from the cartridge chamber. The cartridge is hereby released from the cartridge chamber by the extractor.
This known construction has the disadvantage that the inclined extending ramp is difficult to mount on the sleeve of the chamber.
It is necessary in the known rotatable breech mechanisms to lock the chamber in the opened position since otherwise due to the weight of the chamber handle the chamber would pivot into a closed position. In order to guarantee this, a spring-loaded pin is arranged at the front end of the chamber housing, which pin, in the closed position of the chamber, rests with its face against the rear end of the sleeve of the chamber and is hereby disengaged from the chamber. When the breech guide is moved rearwardly and the pin disengages from the sleeve of the chamber, it then engages the chamber or rather a chamber guide when the chamber is in the open position.
The lock between chamber housing and chamber is accomplished by a pressure bolt in the DE 690 572 C.
The purpose exists to provide a rotatable breech mechanism in such a manner that the movement of the chamber housing with the chamber for operating the extractor is exclusively controlled by the rotating movement of the chamber handle.
The pin, which is axially movably supported in the chamber housing, does not only have the purpose that upon a rotation of the chamber handle from one position (from the closed position) in direction of the other position (the opened position) the chamber housing carries out a movement away from the cartridge chamber but also makes it possible that the pin locks the chamber in the other (opened) position.